Sick Day
by Scururi
Summary: L-Elf gets sick and Haruto attempts to take care of him. HaruEru
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sick Day

Summary: L-Elf gets sick, so Haruto attempts to take care of him.

Pairing: HaruEru

Rating: T

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1**

"… Right, L-Elf?"

L-Elf's focus was abruptly brought back to the conversation. Frowning, he stared at the boy in front of him, Haruto Tokishima.

The brunet gave him a worried look. "L-Elf, is there something wrong? You haven't really seemed-"

"It's nothing. Go on with what you were saying."

Sighing, Haruto replied, "Er, well… I've just had to repeat myself the last two times I said it. Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?" Haruto silently observed the other male. He seemed tired, and his cheeks looked slightly flushed.

L-Elf suddenly stood up from the table. "I should get going. Renbokoji Satomi had an inquiry about-"

"Are you sick?" Haruto suddenly blurted out.

Without looking at the other boy, L-Elf responded, "I am not. Go back to what you were doing." With that, he started out of the room. Haruto quickly made an attempted to reach for his arm. Surprisingly, he wasn't brushed off and was able to maintain his grip.

…There was definitely something wrong. If he wasn't sick, he easily would have been able to dodge his hand. However, he was sick and his reaction time was off. Haruto proceeded to tighten his grip on the other's arm.

"L-Elf, you need to go back to the room to rest. If you keep going around like this, you'll get other people sick. Not to mention you'll get even more sick, so please go back."

"No." L-Elf said bluntly as he shook off Haruto's hand and resumed walking out of the room.

At this point, Haruto began to grow worried. '_I need to do something before he ends up getting sicker or makes everyone else sick… but nothing will stop him unless I…' _Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. '_No, I can't do that… he'll be pissed once he finds out what i've done… but I don't want him to…' _Sighing, Haruto ran after L-Elf, who had just exited the room.

"Wait! I need to ask you something!"

Without turning back, L-Elf responded matter-of-factly, "I told you, I do not have time to rest right now. I have to discuss other matters with Sashinami Shoko after I talk with Renbokoji Satomi." Haruto detected a hint of annoyance in his voice as he talked. _'He's going to be really angry after this…I guess I should try when we get a little closer to our room…' _ He continued to walk next to L-Elf in silence. In a few minutes, they were within a short distance from the rooms. Suddenly, the silver-haired boy stopped walking.

Turning around, L-Elf said, "Tokishima Haruto, you do not need to follow me."

"Oh, well… I was also heading in the same direction…" Haruto tried to avoid L-Elf's eyes. '_He probably knows I'm trying to do something…' _Haruto thought to himself.

"I would prefer if you took another route to wherever you must go." L-Elf stated.

"S-sure, I'll just go this way…" '_Crap… I have to do it now before he gets even more suspicious of me…' _

L-Elf sternly stared at Haruto for a few more seconds before he turned around again to continue on down the hallway. '_I'm sorry L-Elf, but it's for your own good.' _Just as he turned, Haruto swiftly lunged forward, landing a bite on L-Elf's exposed hand.

"Tokishima Haruto- !" The Dorssian made an attempt to throw the Jiorian off, however by that time it was too late. With that, both boys collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

—

After a few moments, Haruto awoke in L-Elf's body. As he regained consciousness, a sudden sense of tiredness and nausea overcame him. '_So he really was sick…' _Haruto thought to himself. He then sat for a few moments, collecting his thoughts and trying to think of what to do next. '_Ugh… I have to get his and my body back to the room like this… ' _Wearily, he stood up. Letting out a sigh, he turned towards his body lying about a foot away. _'If L-Elf can get through the day like this, the least I can do is take my body back to the room…' _Slowly, Haruto approached his body and began to half drag, half carry it down the hallway towards his room. Luckily, the room was close so the chances of anyone seeing them were low.

Within a few moments, Haruto had arrived at the room. Upon entering, he quickly locked the door. '_Hopefully once L-Elf is in here, he'll be less likely to leave…' _Haruto was silent for a few moments, thinking of how to get L-Elf to stay. '_Maybe I should also call Satomi and Shouko to tell them "I" won't be able to come…' _He felt bad about impersonating L-Elf, but ultimately, it was for the his own good. Carefully, he laid his own body on the floor next to the bed and took out L-Elf's phone to call Satomi and Shoko.

In a few minutes, the issue of meeting Satomi and Shoko was solved. Both were completely fine with the change, and offered to meet the next day. Shoko also offered to make soup for L-Elf, which Haruto accepted. '_Even though her food is kind of strange, L-Elf seems to like it. Maybe it will help him to get better sooner,' _Haruto considered. Letting out a sigh of relief, he rapidly became aware of how tired he felt in L-Elf's body. He slowly made his way to his own body, leaned down, and bit its neck.

Once again, he was back in his own body. Slowly, he stood up. In the next few seconds, the other had also been brought back to consciousness, and from the look of it, wasn't very happy. Haruto himself probably wouldn't be very happy if someone he had disliked took over his body and took him somewhere he didn't want to be. In the midst of his worrying, his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by L-Elf's angered voice.

"Tokishima Haruto! Why did you bring me here?" L-Elf demanded. Haruto anxiously noted that the Dorssian seemed to be reaching for his gun.

"W-wait! Please listen to what I have to say-"

Haruto was instantly cut off by the sharp pain of a bullet grazing his arm. "Ah!" He clutched the area instinctively, attention diverted from L-Elf. In a matter of seconds however, the cut had healed. '_Huh… usually that would have directly hit me…' _He thought to himself. He then quickly brought his gaze back to the Dorssian. L-Elf also seemed to notice that his aim was off, as there were some traces of shock on his face. It was subtle, but nevertheless, still appeared.

"L-Elf, please just rest for today," Haruto pleaded. He tried to hold the other's intimidating stare, in hopes that it would get him to listen. "You'll probably be better by tomorrow," he hesitated before saying the next part. "I cancelled your appointments anyway, so you have nothing for you to do today." At that statement, L-Elf's eyes narrowed. A heavy silence then settled over the room. _'Well, I tried…' _Haruto thought to himself with disappointment. Just as he was getting ready to give up, the silence was broken by L-Elf giving an answer.

"Fine, but only today. Now leave," he responded.

"O-Okay! Please try to rest!" He quickly ran out of the room, to avoid being shot at again. He then started down the hallway. '_I should probably check on him in half an hour… Shoko will probably be done making the soup soon, so I'll go get that and come back…' _As he thought about what to do next, he began to grin. '_It's kind of funny, seeing L-Elf sick. It feels nice to take care of him…' _At the thought, a blush began to spread across his face. '_Why am I…?' _He shook his head as he ran. First and foremost, he had to concentrate on helping L-Elf get better.

**-endnote-**

Ok so this is the first fic I've ever put on fanfiction, so please be kind. Though critiques would be appreciated. I'm sorry if it's not fluffy enough, I'm going to try to make it fluffier later on. I plan on making 2 more chapters. I'll try to update to the best of my ability, however I'm really busy right now ;;;


	2. Chapter 2

/edit

I edited some of this after publishing since I published this really late last night and didn't realize I had made some mistakes ;;

Title: Sick Day

Summary: L-Elf gets sick, so Haruto attempts to take care of him.

Pairing: HaruEru

Rating: T

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

**Note**- Small POV Change in the first paragraph, then shifts back to Haruto's for the rest of the chapter.

—

L-Elf sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating what he should do next. He had gotten changed, seeing as Tokishima Haruto would probably not let him leave the room.

Getting sick and being taken care of was a foreign idea to him. During his time in Dorssia, someone who got sick was usually left to get better on their own. However, in extreme cases, a person was given minimal care to help them to survive. On the other hand, in Jior a person was given utmost attention and cared for until completely healed. He had seen it for himself when he had observed Tokishima Haruto and Sashinami Shoko helping students who had fallen ill over the last few months. He let out a sigh as his eyes wandered around the room. His attention was brought to the desk across from the bed. _'There's still paperwork I can finish…' _He thought to himself. Walking over to the desk, he picked up some documents and began to read over them.

—

"L-Elf, I'm back!" Haruto said cheerfully as he walked through the door, carrying Shoko's pot of soup and a bowl. Instead of seeing L-Elf resting however, he found him sitting at the desk on the other side of the room. "Why aren't you resting?" Haruto questioned.

"There are more important matters to attend to than recovering. I'll be healed within the next week, so there is no point in wasting a day sleeping." L-Elf stated.

"But isn't it more efficient to get better faster?"

"No. I will be able to continue working each day so that is not a problem. Eventually, I'll recover." With that, the conversation came to a halt.

Haruto stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to think of a response. _'It really can't be healthy to continue working like this… he could end up making some kind of mistake on the paperwork if he isn't thinking straight …' _Haruto thought to himself. Suddenly, an idea struck him. '_Hmm… maybe if I withhold the soup, it will force him to rest…' _ He shook his head. He couldn't keep using such underhanded tactics to get L-Elf to do what he wanted. But it would eventually make him better in the end….

"L-Elf, if you don't rest, I won't let you have any of the soup I asked Shoko to make for you," Haruto said, placing the pot on the desk. L-Elf's eyes continued to scan the papers in front of him.

"I'm not hungry," he said flatly, as he continued, "Go find something else to-"

He was interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. At the noise, a light blush quickly rose to his cheeks. He desperately tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him, however it was quite obvious that Haruto had already heard it.

"… Are you sure you're not hungry?" Haruto asked. L-Elf seemed to detect the hint of laughter in his voice, as after Haruto had asked him, he looked visibly annoyed. L-Elf stayed silent. After a pause, he sighed and muttered "fine," taking the bowl Haruto was holding. He then poured some of the soup in the bowl, and proceeded to eat it. As the other ate, Haruto found himself unconsciously staring at thoughts were suddenly interrupted however, by L-Elf's eyes making contact with his own.

The Dorssian began,"I would prefer to eat by mysel-"

"S-Sorry! It would probably be best to check your temperature, I'll go find a thermometer. I'll be back after you eat so um…" Haruto responded, embarrassed. '_Damn, he caught me staring at him…' _He thought as he quickly rushed out of the room, not leaving L-Elf a chance to respond. Once again, he felt his face becoming warm at the thought of what had just transpired. _'I can't actually… Shoko is the one who I like, right?' _His thoughts trailed off as he arrived at a storage room that held various medical supplies. It was a rather small room, however the walls were lined with many drawers for different types of medical instruments. He quickly scanned the rows of drawers, searching for the one labeled "thermometer". After a minute of searching, he found the drawer and opened it up, taking a thermometer from it. '_I should also get a cover for it, since he'll have to put it in his mouth…' _Haruto thought. As he rummaged through the drawers trying to find a cover for the thermometer, he felt his face grow warm. '_I-it's not like I'd be the one putting it in… he'd probably just do it himself… …why am I even thinking like this?' _After a few seconds, he found a cover and quickly walked back to the room. To his relief, the embarrassment had faded by the time he had reached his dorm.

"L-Elf, I'm back…" Haruto called from the doorway. Upon entering, his eyes first travelled to the desk on the one side of the room. Surprisingly, L-Elf was no longer sitting at the desk and was instead lying on the bottom bunk, reading a book. _'Good, maybe he'll actually rest now…" _Haruto thought, relieved. He also noted the empty bowl on the desk, relieved that he had actually listened to him.

He began, "Um, I brought a thermometer back from the storage closet, I was thinking maybe we should take your temperature to make sure it's nothing serious…"

"…" There was no reply from the Dorssian.

"L-Elf, if you don't let me take your temperature, I'm going to have to take over your body again…"

This elicited a response from the other boy, however not one that Haruto had hoped for.

"That will not work. When it happened before, I had not calculated you attempting that sort of action. Now however, I can expect it and will now be able to take the necessary measures to prevent it." L-Elf stated as he continued to read the book he held. Haruto noted that the other's cheeks still seemed to be flushed- an obvious sign that he had a fever.

He was now at a loss for what he should do. '_He's definitely not going to take the thermometer… I guess there's really nothing else that would-'_

His thoughts were abruptly ended by a sudden banging on the door. Haruto instantly shot up from his place seated on L-Elf's bunk, startled by the noise. L-Elf on the other hand didn't react at all to it.

Although somewhat muffled by the door, Sashinami Shoko's clear voice rang throughout the room.

"Ham-Elf! I wanted to check on how you were doing! You said you were sick!"

"Oh, um… I'll get the door!" Haruto called. Before he went to get the door however, he turned to see how L-Elf had reacted to the visitor. '_Ah… This probably won't go well…" _Very rarely could Haruto say that he had seen L-Elf looking genuinely annoyed. For the most part, he always seemed to be calm, despite his constant disagreeing with Haruto. From his expression alone, Haruto concluded that the other boy probably did not feel like dealing with Shoko's boisterous attitude at the present time.

"On second thought, Shoko, it might be better to come back at a later time… I don't think L-Elf is really up to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, there was a click and the door slid open. Shoko entered the room.

"W-Wait, how exactly did you get in here?" Haruto asked incredulously. He clearly remembered never giving her the code to the room, and was pretty sure that girls weren't even allowed in the guy's rooms. That rule didn't exactly apply anymore ever since they had made the module their own country, however most students continued to stick with it. He could only imagine the expression of annoyance on L-Elf's face at the present time.

"I'm the prime minister. I have access to everyone's password for their room~" Shoko explained. "But anyway," She turned her attention to L-Elf, who had brought himself to sit on the bottom bunk. "Are you okay? I've never seen you sick before, so I was worried…"

Haruto quickly explained, "He's fine, it's just a cold." '_Her being in here is probably just going to end up making his cold worse…" _Haruto thought to himself.

"I'm fine. I do not need any assistance. " L-Elf stated bluntly.

"Really Shoko, he'll be back to work by tomorrow. Right now, I'm taking care of him so you should just get back to work and not worry about it." At 'taking care of him', Haruto could almost feel L-Elf's narrowed stare burning into the back of his head. _'Crap, I shouldn't have said that… he's probably even more annoyed now…"_

He was interrupted by Shoko then asking, "Did you take his temperature?" She glanced around the room, as if looking for something. "Oh, here's one." she said as she took the thermometer that Haruto had left on the desk. She then made her way over to the bed, where L-Elf was sitting.

"Ham-Elf! Open your mouth!" Shoko commanded. She had bent over towards his face, holding the thermometer towards his mouth.

"It's L-Elf."

"S-Shoko! You can't…" Haruto protested, although by then it was too late.

L-Elf started, "Don't- " when suddenly Shoko shoved the thermometer into his mouth.

The Dorssian reacted with an "Mmph-!" as Shoko held the thermometer. He seemed to be so taken by surprise by the action that he didn't have enough time to push her away. Within moments, a beep sounded from the thermometer and Shoko removed it.

After staring at it for a few seconds, she spun back towards the brunet. "Haruto! Why didn't you make him sleep, he has a high fever!"

Haruto tried to respond as to why he couldn't make L-Elf sleep, but his answer wasn't very convincing. He wasn't exactly the type of person to get people like L-Elf to do what he wanted, like Shoko could.

After berating Haruto, she turned back towards L-Elf. "Ham-Elf, don't come back to work tomorrow! Please rest!" Although she was met with narrowed eyes and a clearly angered expression, she met it with triumph. _'Well, at least the issue of getting his temperature was solved… though that wasn't exactly the best way to go about it…' _He could only assume that L-Elf now held more animosity towards Shoko than he ever had before. Haruto knew that he himself would probably have been embarrassed if Shoko did that to him while L-Elf was there. '_I'm sorry that I have to keep putting you through all of this, L-Elf…' _Haruto thought to himself.

Shoko turned towards the door. "Well, I should get going now," she said. "Haruto, please tell Ham-Elf to rest!" She smiled, made a V-sign, and left.

Haruto smiled as she left, and sighed. '_I should probably apologize to him…' _

He began, "L-Elf, I'm sorry… I tried to tell her not to come but…" When he turned towards him, instead of being met with L-Elf's narrowed gaze, he found the other boy simply sleeping on the bottom bunk. '_Ah, I guess when I was saying goodbye, he just went to sleep… Well, I guess I shouldn't go anywhere unless he wakes up and needs something…' _He then picked up a book lying on the desk, and began to read while L-Elf slept.

**-Endnote-**

I had half of this finished for a while, but then I had to write three different 4 page essays for school and I just didn't have time to finish ;;;

I hope this is okay, I kind of rushed since I'm going to get a lot more schoolwork this week. Again, I'm really sorry if there's any mistakes or words that I used too much...

But yeah so I plan on making one more chapter! Thank you for reading, I love you guys so much ;A; It means a lot!


End file.
